left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joeyaa
Hello, Joeyaa. Thank you for your to the Green Flu page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 23:05, November 28, 2009 Signature You can change your signature by doing what i did, just hit edit page and look at my signature, then make your using that format. Just be sure not to keep my name and coloring if you copy it. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 11:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, but I don't need a signature. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 12:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You asked Jo how to make it colorful. So i tried to help. BTW your not supposed to respond on your own userpage every one has a link to theirs somewhere in their signature and mine is pretty obvious. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 12:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, but it seems to be a misunderstanding. I edited this because using font tags here is bad karma so switching them to span tags will likely be beneficial. Also, I always reply on my talk page when somebody leaves me a message so that conversations are easily read and formatted and not scattered all about, this is how I've been doing it for the last two years on Wikia, so hopefully you won't mind :) Happy editing. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 12:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I need to talk to you So would you mind coming onto the IRC or emailing me or something? :o [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:08, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Jo. What's up? I'm on vacation as of tomorrow (in France!) so I'm not going to be around until the 20th. If you need general staff help, please contact our team, or if you just need advanced editing/wiki help, the central forums at forums.wikia.com might be of use. If it's something directly for me, feel free to send me an email. Cheers, [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']]